


Is He Dead?

by Emz597



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related s01 ep2 'Sleight of Hand', M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After facing the possibility of losing D'Artagnan, Athos has to come to terms with the very real feelings he has developed for the young boy. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is He Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Spoilers: Hugh spoilers from the second episode of the first series, 'Sleight of Hand.'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> I'm loving this show so much! The acting is so good and they're really hot! The way Athos asks 'Is he dead?' I knew I had to put him and D'Atagnan together and so this story was born. There are big spoilers from the second episode and if you haven't already you should watch The Musketeers if you can.

“Is he dead?”  I try to hide the fear in my voice, finger tempted to push the trigger, _‘no he can’t be dead.’_

Smirking, Vadim lifts his hands to his head, placing his fingers in his ears.

“Bang”

Lowering my pistol in confusion, horror runs though my body when I realise what he means.

“Get Down!!” I shout as I push Porthos towards the wall just as the surrounding walls blow from the bomb blast. The last thing I remember as my head hits the floor is me praying to God that D’Artagnan is alright.

**

As I come to, the dust from the blast hits my lungs causing me to cough, much to the protest of my aching body. Looking around to gather my bearings I see Aramis walking slowly towards me from where he was thrown from the blast and I can barely hear Porthos coughing next to me. After making sure any of us were seriously injured, we grabbed our weapons and started to look for Vadim and D’Artagnan.

 _‘Hopefully alive’_ I can’t help but think.

“Hold it right there!” calls out Porthos as we come across some of Vadim’s men, one of which was lying dead on the floor.

“Musketeers! Kill them!” shouts out one of the men as we run towards them, ready to take them on.

 _‘We don’t have time for this’_ I feel like shouting out to the world, all I wanted was to find Vadim and run my blade through him. That thought however was quickly pushed to the back of my mind as the first shot was fired and so the fight began. Porthos took one of them out in seconds with his musket and I began dealing with the two men fighting me in quick secession before moving on to help Aramis.

Continuing down the tunnel after all the men were dead I could make out the faint sound of swords that soon stopped as we rounded the corner to find…

 _‘D’Artagnan!’_ my heart screams as I see him standing there alive, a sword in one hand, a torch in the other.

“So, you are alive?” I try to sound calm as we get closer but I can hear the delighted surprise in my voice. Holding myself back from touching his cheek to make sure he’s okay is killing me inside. Seeing the blood and cuts on his facing is tearing me apart.

“I think so.” He replies with a small smile.

“Vadim?” asks Aramis, looking around for the convict.

Lifting up his sword, D’Artagnan shows us the blood soaked blade, “wounded, badly. He can’t have got far.” Pointing down the darkened passageway Vadim took, Porthos lead the way, followed by Aramis and D’Artagnan and me leading up behind. I wasn’t letting D’Artagnan out of my sight again.

**

Squeezing through the man made hole in the ion bars, we found Vadim staggering along the muddy bank.

“Stop there, Vadim!” shouted out Porthos as he ran up to catch up with the criminal.

“Stop!” yelled D’Artagnan, running ahead of Vadim to stop him as we lifted our swords around him.

“I should have strangled you at the Chataelet.” Spat out Vadim at D’Artagnan as he kneeled in the mud, wincing as my sword pushed into his back after the comment. I smiled inside as I saw D’Artagnan smirk at my reaction.

“I would have saved myself a lot of trouble.” He groaned as he fell to the floor.

“Why didn’t you?” asked D’Artagnan, much to my displeasure.

“For the fun of it. It was a good trick. It should have worked.” Smiled Vadim in disbelief.

“It nearly did.” D’Artagnan gritted through his teeth, bending down to Vadim as his battered soul left his body, opening his hand to reveal a golden coin.

**

I couldn’t help but smile as we stood in Bonacieux’s home, I was too happy for words as I stood next to D’Artagnan, alive.

“My apologies for the deception, Monsieur. I had no choice.” Explained D’Artagnan, shrugging as he did so.

“D’Artagnan was doing his duty at great personal risk. He deserves praise, not blame.” I can’t help but glance at him as I say this; hand feeling like it was fire as I patted him on the back.

“Oh, he’s very brave, I’m sure.” Piped up Bonacieux as his wife looked at us with a displeased look on her face.

“Please accept our profound apologies for any misunderstanding.” Aramis said as he took off his hat and bowed at the couple. “No hard feelings?”

“Of course not. I always knew there would be a good explanation.” Bonacieux quickly responded as we all smiled in returned.

“I beg Madame Bonacieux forgiveness.” Jealously rises up inside of me as I hear D’Artagnan speaking to the Madame.

“I trust nothing of this nature will ever happen again.” Madame Bonacieux replied, refusing to look D’Artagnan in the eye.

“I’ll see you to the door.” The three of us leave D’Artagnan as Bonacieux shows us to the door, much to my heart’s dismay. I didn’t want to let D’Artagnan out of my sight ever again.

**

That night I had to see him. I couldn’t wait any longer, I had to see him alone as his lover. Climbing through D’Artagnan’s window; my face brightens as I see his in the moonlight. Gently sitting on the bed as not to disturb him too much, I lightly caress his sleeping face.

“Athos?” came a sleepy voice from the bed as D’Artagnan sat up.

Smirking at the bed hair, I can’t help but pull him towards me and place a kiss on his lips. Heat instantly exploded between us as our lips touch, hands running over each other’s bodies, grabbing at clothes.

“I thought I lost you.” I say breathless as I rest my forehead on his “don’t ever do that to me again. When I saw the blood on the floor, I didn’t know who’s it was, I couldn’t help but think the worst”

“Shhhh.” D’Artagnan cupped my face to look at me as he talks, I know he can see the pain in my eyes; he’s the only one I truly show my emotions to. “I know... and I am deeply sorry Athos. I am sorry I made you worried but you know it had to be done. The King and Queen’s lives were at stake.”

I sigh as I trace the wound on his face, “I hate it when you’re right. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“Is that a promise?” D’Artagnan smirked as he pulled at my jacket.

“If that’s what you want it to be.” I smirk back as I pull off not only my jacket but also my scarf and tunic. My body feels like its on fire when D’Artagnan slowly runs his hand up and down my toned body.

“God, I’ve missed you.” He breathes out heavily.

I can’t take it any longer, I have to kiss those beautiful lips again, I have to feel the passion I’ve been craving for days. As we’re kissing and nipping at each other’s lips and necks, I gently push D’Artagnan down onto the bed and start rubbing our cocks together through our trousers.

“Oil?” I pant into his ear. I have to take him now.

“Dresser” he replies, out of breath. Moaning as I get off the bed, I quickly find the oil and turn around to find D’Artagnan already fully naked and hard. I let out a small laugh as I take off the rest of my clothes.

“You ruined the fun, you know I always like to undress you.” I tease as I climb back onto the bed, the oil bottle in my hand.

“Yes but you’re always such a tease and go slowly, I want you now Athos, I don’t want slow tonight.”

“As you wish.” I whisper against his lips before I sit up, pouring some oil on my fingers before putting the bottle on the bed. I smirk against D’Artagnan bent knee when he groans from my teasing of his hole before I insert my first finger. There was a small hiss of pain but after a few moments I felt him untense around my finger. Taking out my finger I add a bit more oil and insert two, sisscoring them when they were fully in. Helping D’Artagnan to relax, I lightly kiss and nibble at his leg as I slowly start to open him for me.

“Athos, stop teasing, I need to have you now.”

“You’re not ready.” I let the worry in my voice be heard “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Athos, I need you, I want to feel the pain and burn from you entering me. I want to feel your cock opening me up.”

Pulling out my fingers, I prepare myself for him, oiling up my extremely hard cock and positioning myself in front of his hole. I look up and a small nod of approval is what I receive in return. Placing my hands on his hips, I slowly start to push myself in, forcing myself not to slam my hips forward; D’Artagnan was so tight and the tensing pressure on my cock was driving me crazy.  I pause when I’m fully in to allow D’Artagnan time to relax, covering his body with mine and starting to bite at his neck.

“Athos” he groans, causing my cock to twitch inside of him “move.”

I can’t take it any longer, that permission was all I needed before I placed my hands either side of his head and start to thrust into him, hard and deep. Slow could be for later, right now I knew both of us needed the raw passionate release. Hearing D’Artagnan moaning my name loudly should have had me worried but I didn’t care, it was causing me to move faster and faster, I wanted people to know he was mine. Feeling the pleasure build up inside, I reach between us and wrap my hand around D’Artagnan’s cock and start to pump in time with my thrusts.

“Athos!” he shouts as he cums over my hand and our bodies, the tensing around my cock causing me to follow soon after.

“D’Artagnan!”

We’re both breathing heavily as I pull out and off of D’Artagnan, collapsing onto the bed. I turn my head to look at my lover, smiling in disbelief that we ended up like this. Smiling back at me, D’Artagnan leans over and places a small kiss on my lips before resting his head on my shoulder and shutting his eyes. Wrapping my arms around him as if to protect him from the world, I somehow managed to pull the covers over us and I too close my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
